


Editing Tips

by kitchen_sinks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Smut, ancient phandom memes, remember editing tips lmao, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_sinks/pseuds/kitchen_sinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gives Dan a few “editing tips” after the show on BBC breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Editing Tips

“Hey Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you tell the BBC you started talking to me for editing tips? Like, is that really realistic at this point?”

“Phil your hand is literally on my dick right now, is this really the appropriate time?”

Phil just smirked, adjusting his grip as he continued to pump Dan, who was splayed across the bed clutching the sheets.

“Why are you-  _agh Phil fuck_ \- asking me this anyways?” He asked, trembling under Phil’s touch.

“Oh I don’t know,” Phil teased deviously, removing his hand to uncap a bottle of lube, squeezing out a generous portion. He rubbed his fingers together before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lower stomach. 

“I just thought-” he paused a moment, inserting a slick finger inside of Dan, listening for the sharp intake of breath and the subsequent “ _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ ,” that followed.

“-that you were interested in a  _bit_  more than editing tips is all,” he continued cheekily.

Dan gestured vaguely to the scene before them. “I think that’s a little obvious,” he hissed. He jerked back against Phil’s hand, desperate and craving. “Ah, Phil, I can take another.”

Phil traced a second finger around Dan’s hole before pushing in gently, scissoring his fingers expertly and methodically in a way that had Dan crying out and throwing his head back against the pillow. He looked absolutely sinful, biting his kiss-swollen lips and sweaty fringe sticking to his forehead, curling at the edges. White-knuckle hands gripped the sheets tightly and Phil just smiled, pleased with his work, before adding a third.

“Stop looking so smug and fuck me,” Dan ordered. He cracked open his half-lidded eyes and licked his lips, and that was really all the invitation Phil needed.

He pulled out his fingers and cracked open the bottle of lube from the bedside table, his breath hitching as he slid his slick fingers over his aching cock. He lined himself up against Dan’s entrance and, after quickly double checking with Dan, he slowly pushed in, exhaling sharply at the warm, tight feeling.

Dan was already filling the room with soft moans, pulling Phil’s body closer so his chest rubbed against his leaking cock as he thrust back and forth. For a few moments they were lost like that, Dan panting and moaning, knotting his fists in Phil’s dark raven hair, and Phil burying his face in Dan’s neck, licking, kissing, and biting the sensitive skin before coming up for air.

“Hey Dan?”

“Yeah?” Dan whined, squeezing his eyes shut as Phil continued to thrust into him. The bed had begun to shake back and forth and filled the room with a familiar creak they prayed the neighbours wouldn’t hear. 

“How’s this for an editing tip?”

Dan giggled, his laughter intermingling with the creak of the bed and the sound of skin on skin. “You know very well why I started talking to you on twitter, Phil,” he groaned, mock-exasperated. “And it wasn’t for editing tips.”

“Well what was it then?” Phil questioned innocently. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Dan’s ear. “If it wasn’t for all those  _tips_  for your videos like you said,” he whispered, his voice low and husky. He grabbed onto Dan’s thighs, hauling them upwards so he could drive even deeper into him. Dan yelped when he felt the movement shift from skimming his prostate to hitting it dead on.

“‘Cause I thought you were hot and I got off to your videos,” he moaned loudly. By now, he was a panting mess, thrusting his hips back and forth and locking his ankles behind Phil’s back. “Fuck, Phil, faster,” he cried out, rolling his head back. Phil could feel himself growing closer to the edge, the pool of heat in his stomach threatening to spill over.

Dan narrowed his eyes and smirked at his newfound power, “God, Phil, remember all those hours of  _editing tips_  you gave me over skype, when I was so loud you had to mute your computer. Or the  _special tips_  you gave me that weekend in Manchester? OH Phil! The editing tips!”

Phil was laughing so hard his stomach hurt and he clamped his hand over Dan’s mouth, shushing him. It was even funnier knowing the “mock” whorish moans escaping his mouth were hardly exaggerated. His thrusts became more and more erratic, pushing Dan further and further against the cracking headboard. Dan reached blindly for his leaking cock, giving it only a few good pumps before he was coming over his hand.

His cries of pleasure were muffled through Phil’s fingers and his breathing was hot and fast as he rode out his orgasm. Phil took away his hand from Dan’s mouth, allowing the intoxicating sound of Dan’s voice build him up and send him over the edge. He dropped onto his elbows, his muscles burning with the strain of supporting his weight for so long, and with a few final thrusts, he was cumming alongside Dan before collapsing onto the bed.

After a few moments he rolled over and curled up next to Dan, watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he recovered from his high. 

“Glad you got those tips now, aren’t you?” Phil snickered, poking Dan in the side.

“Fuck yes,” he breathed, turning over to look Phil in the eyes. “You aren’t mad that I said that are you? I didn’t want to lie, but I didn’t think there was a good way to say ‘Hey yeah I basically stalked this guy on the internet until he noticed me and became my boyfriend’ on national television.”

“Of course not,” said Phil, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “It’s just hilarious is all.”

“And I didn’t just like you cause I thought you were hot either, that was just an added bonus. I liked you cause you’re smart, funny, creative, and entertaining to watch-”

“I know,” said Phil, cutting him off. “I love you for all of those reasons, too.”

“And now you’re stuck with me!” he cried, prodding him in the side. “Didn’t your mum ever teach you about strange guys on the internet?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around Dan’s pale frame. “But I’m glad I didn’t listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this was relevant a while ago haha-
> 
> also danhowells-movingcastle.tumblr.com is a 5 star blog and you should check it out


End file.
